Stolen Kiss
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Cerita Akira dan Kou yang kehilangan first kiss mereka... siapa yang mencurinya?  warning: AU, OOC, Geje..


Author : "Haloo.. kenalkan! Saya author baru di fandom ini.

Shirogane : "Selamat datang!"

Author : *nelen ludah* "Shirogane ganteng juga ya ternyata?"

Shirogane: "Masak?" *pake gaya malu- malu*

Author : *Glek.. ngacir*

Monochrome Factor

Kaili Sorano

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Warning : OOC, Geje, Garing, Gape, Gila dan lain - lain…

Stolen Kiss

Di Bar Still

"Puah, hari ini panas sekali," keluh Aya.

"Itu karena kau banyak berlari, Aya!" ejek Akira.

"Hei, itu kan juga salah kalian! Kalian bolos lagi waktu kelas Biologi. Sebagai anggota komite disiplin, aku tidak akan membiarkan murid membolos," kata Aya mulai sewot.

"Yah, habisnya sensei bikin ngantuk. Daripada tidur di kelas dan kena omelanmu plus omelan tuh sensei, mending kita melakukan kegiatan yang bermanfaat, benarkan, Akira?" tanya Kengo meminta dukungan.

"Bermanfaat darimana? Kalian kan bergosip di atap sekolah," Aya mulai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau pikir itu dirimu? Suka bergosip soal cowok ganteng dan popular di sekolah?" sambung Akira datar.

"Benarkah? Wah, tak kusangka ternyata para gadis di sekolah suka membicarakanku. Dan kau juga, Aya? Ckckck," kata Kengo mengeluarkan jurus narsisnya.

PLAK..

"Dasar Bodoh!" Dua tamparan keras diterima Kengo. Dari Aya dan Akira.

"A-aduh, kalian berdua kejam sekali. Apa kalian masih belum menyadari kalau aku.." kata Kengo terputus karena takut melihat tatapan maut dari Aya dan Akira.

"B-baiklah, jangan menatapku seperti itu," Kengo memperlihatkan senyum innocentnya.

Lalu.. datang seseorang memasuki bar

"Konnichiwa," sapa laki- laki keran berambut gelap dengan kacamata itu.

"Kou-nii, tolong aku!" Kengo berlari di balik punggung pria itu.

"Eh, Ken? Ada apa? *melihat Aya dan Akira dengan pandangan siap membunuh Kengo* Oh, Aya-chan, jangan marah- marah seperti itu nanti kau cepat keriput," pria bernama Kou itu merayu Aya.

PLAK..

"Dasar Bodoh!" tampara keras Aya menghiasi pipi Kou. Kou meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh, ampun deh!" kata Kou sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Haru dan Butlernya sambil memasuki bar.

"Haru, tolonglah Onii-sanmu ini! Aya-chan kejam, dia telah menamparku," kata Kou sambil memeluk Haru.

"Grr.. apa kau mau lagi? Dasar pervert!" geram Aya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Shirogane-san, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Kengo berusaha mengalihkan keadaan.

"Oh.. tidak apa- apa. Tenggorokanku agak sakit, tapi aku yakin Akira akan mengobatiku nanti," kata Shirogane sambil memandang dengan pandangan pervertnya ke Akira.

"Wah.." pekik Aya sambil menunjuk luar jendela.

"Ada apa? Wah.." semua orang penasaran dan langsung menatap apa yang ditunjuk Aya.

Sepasang kekasih sedang kiss di luar seberang sisi Bar.

"Tuan muda, tidak boleh melihat yang seperti ini," kata butler tua itu pada Haru.

"Aduh, jangan begitu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, lepaskan!" kata Haru mulai melawan.

"Wah, sayang aku tak bisa melihat!" kata pemilik Bar Still yang biasa dipanggil Master itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Aya membuka obrolan.

"Eh, apa yang ada di sini kecuali Haru dan aku, pernah ciuman? Tolong ceritakan kejadian first kiss kalian, dong!" kata Aya bersemangat.

Deg..

Akira dan Kou tiba- tiba pucat.

"Wah, Kou-nii, Akira, kalian sudah pernah,ya? Kok kaget gitu?" kata Kengo sambil terkekeh.

"Tentu saja," jawab Shirogane singkat.

Akira dan Kou langsung menatap Shirogane.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa? Kau tahu, Shirogane?" tanya Aya dan Haru dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Tentu saja dengan A-.." kata – kata Shirogane terpotong karena ada dua tangan yang membekap mulutnya.

Akira dan Koupun melayangkan pandangan "awas kau kalau cerita!" pada Shirogane.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Aya penasaran.

"Er, tidak ada apa- apa, Aya-chan!" kata Kou sweetdrops.

"Tadi kan Shirogane bilang kalau tenggorokannya lagi sakit. Nanti kalau dipaksa berbicara bisa lebih parah," sambung Akira.

"Kalau begitu kan bisa ditulis di kertas ini," kata Haru sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas di hadapan Shirogane, Akira dan Kou.

"Wah, maaf, sudah sore! Kengo, Aya, Haru, Paman, Master, aku pulang dulu," pamit Akira buru- buru sambil menggandeng tangan Shirogane.

"Aku juga, ada pekerjaan mendadak. Sampai jumpa Haru, Aya-chan," pamit Kou menyusul Akira dan Shirogane pulang.

Semua penghuni bar terdiam..

"Aneh.. ini harus diselidiki," kata Aya sambil mengelus dagunya.

Paginya..

Aya dan Haru menyusun rencana untuk menginterograsi Shirogane. Setelah dibuntuti seharian, Shirogane tak bisa jauh dari pandangan Akira. Rencana merekapun gagal.

Esoknya, Aya mencoba mengajak kencan Kou.

"Aya-chan, akhirnya kau menerima cintaku," kata Kou berlebihan sambil mencium punggung tangan Aya.

"Sudah, henti- eh aku malu nih diliatin orang," kata Aya berpura- pura malu.

"Baiklah apa agenda kencan kita hari ini?" tanya Kou pada Aya.

"Ehm.. bagaimana kalau kita makan? Kou-nii beli makanannya, aku beli minumannya. Kita bertemu lagi di sini," Aya mulai membagi tugas sekaligus menjalankan rencananya.

Ketika Aya membeli minuman, minuman Kou pun dicampur denganbir beralkohol.

"Bisa membuatnya cukup mabuk, dan berbicara," pikir Aya.

Saat mereka kembali di tempat yang dijanjikan, Koupun tersenyum sambil membawa dua porsi hamburger di tangannya.

"Yosh, Aya-chan! Ayo kita makan," kata Kou mulai melahap hamburgernya.

Aya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ketika Hamburger Kou habis, segera dia meminum minuman yang dibeli Aya. Kou pun tiba- tiba merasa pusing dan mabuk.

"Ok, saatnya introgasi! Kou-nii, pernah berciuman dengan siapa?" tanya Aya penasaran.

"Dia.. rambut putih.. panjaaaang sekali," jawab Kou mabuk.

"Ok! Lalu, kalau Akira?" kata Aya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau.. Akira juga menciumnya.. dasar brengsek!" kata Kou mulai ngawur.

"Jadi, pacar Kou itu direbut sama cewek rambut putih itu. Dan cewek itu direbut Akira dan Akira juga melakukan first kiss dengannya. Rumit sekali, tapi itu sudah cukup info!" kata Aya sambil menulis laporannya di notenya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Haru mengintai Akira dan Shirogane. Menunggu saat Akira tertidur, Haru melihat dari teropong di ruangan tingkat teratas rumahnya. Lama sekali mengintai seperti itu, Harupun menguap. Dia duduk di samping kaki teropongnya. Akhirnya diapun terlelap tidur.

Esoknya ..

"Pagi semua, Kou-nii dan Akira aku sudah tahu jawabannya," kata Aya ceria.

"Be-benarkah?" kata Akira dan Kou shock.

Ayapun menceritakan laporannya sesuai tulisan notenya kemarin. Haru, butlernya, Kengo, Master pun mendengarkan baik- baik.

"Dan yang mereka cium adalah seorang wanita berambut putih panjang," kata Aya menutup laporan.

"Uhuk.." Shiroganepun terbatuk.

Kou dan Akira yang masih shock tak sadar tangannya sudah diborgol Haru dan Kengo.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak mereka berdua.

"Hmm.. kemarin aku coba interogasi Shirogane tapi gagal terus. Sekarang, Shirogane jujurlah pada kami jika kau tahu nama gadis itu," kata Haru penasaran.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Maafkan aku Kou, Akira! Aku tidak mau menyembunyikan momen- momen kita yang indah pada mereka," kata Shirogane kalem.

"Apa kau.. eh…ehmmm.." Akira berusaha mencegah Shirogane tapi usahanya gagal karena butler Haru menempelkan isolasi pada mulut Akira dan Kou.

"Momen- momen indah kita? Apa maksudmu Shirogane?" kata Master.

"Aku belum menceritakannya padamu, ya, Master? Apabila ingin mengikat kontrak denganku untuk menjadi Shin harus melewati prosesi ciuman, dan saya juga baru tahu kalau Kou dan Akira baru berciuman pertama kali dan itu dengan saya. Sungguh momen terindah," kata Shirogane sambil membayangkan hal- hal yang dulu dan tangannya mengepal di depan dada bidangnya.

Sontak Haru, butler Haru, Kengo, Aya dan Master terdiam. Mereka shock. Lalu tanpa dikomando kelima orang tersebut tertawa terbahak- bahak.

"HAHAHAHAHA…ternyata Akira dan Kou… HAHAHA"

Akira dan Kou berusaha mengejar Shirogane sambil tangan mereka terborgol. Tatapan "Awas kau!" berulang kali diterima Shirogane yang dengan gesitnya lari menghindari kejaran Kou dan Akira.

- the end -

Author : "Ksian! Shirogane kolektor first kiss ya?"

Shirogane: "Iya, apalagi sama cowok yang tsundere."

Author : "Eh, gak suka cewek neh? Yap minna, RnR.."


End file.
